


Everyday is so Wonderful

by ryandavisrain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of the Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryandavisrain/pseuds/ryandavisrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the firsts in Stiles and Isaac's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday is so Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0809m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/gifts), [EmberRose1434](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRose1434/gifts), [IsaacGirl14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacGirl14/gifts), [shakespeares_slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeares_slut/gifts), [sakuramoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramoon/gifts), [tastingchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastingchaos/gifts), [RulerofElysium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerofElysium/gifts), [Eithne_Crawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithne_Crawford/gifts), [x3poll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3poll/gifts).



> I do not own the rights to any part of Teen Wolf. I just love the show. Also Daniel and Dylan. This is dedicated to all my supporters, bookmarkers, and readers. I really appreciate you guys.  
> Part 1: will be the beginning of their relationship to right before season 3  
> Part 2: will be season 3 and future events

The first time it happened was right after the pack stopped Gerard and saved Jackson.  Stiles drove Scott and Isaac home after the battle.  The trio sat in silence the entire drive to Scott’s house.  Scott gave them both a friendly goodbye when he got out of the jeep and headed solemnly to his front door.  Stiles and Isaac sat in front of his house for a couple minutes after dropping Scott off.  Neither one saying anything, but the silence felt comfortable.  Stiles eventually turned the key and they were off again towards Derek’s house to drop off Isaac. 

“Can I—can I hang at your place—maybe?” Isaac timidly stuttered.  Stiles turned to him curiously.  Stiles and Isaac never hung out without Scott and so he was confused why the curly-haired wolf wanted to suddenly pal around. Before Stiles could question or answer, Isaac explained, “A lot just went down and I just need a—a break.  I think being in Derek’s house alone will freak me out.”

Stiles gave him a slightly sad smile and nodded his head.  Stiles made a quick U-turn and started heading towards his house.  When they got there Stiles hopped out of the jeep and started for the front door.  He stopped and turned when he couldn’t since anyone following him.  Isaac was still sitting in Stiles’s jeep.  He made his way back towards the jeep and knocked on the window to break Isaac from his daze.

“You okay, dude?” Stiles asked with genuine concern.  Isaac opened the door and slid out from the jeep.

“Sorry, just got lost in thought,” Isaac said and then gave Stiles a half-hearted smile.  The two headed into the house and went straight for Stiles’s bedroom.  Stiles laid out a few DVDs and told Isaac to pick his favorite and then headed down into the kitchen.  Stiles gathered up as much junk food and soda as he could carry into his arms and headed back upstairs to his room.

Stiles and Scott always did this when life got too sad or became too much.  They’d sit down and watch their favorite sci-fi movie and pig out on all the food in the kitchen.  It worked for them.  They were allowed to just be teenage boys for a change and it helped.  Stiles figured that Isaac was be just as good as Scott at getting Stiles out of his own head, and maybe it’d help Isaac too.

When Stiles came back into the room, Isaac was sitting in his desk chair and the TV already had the menu screen for Star Wars Episode IV.  Stiles grinned wider than he thought was possible after the event that had transpired that day.

“Dude, thank God someone in the pack also likes Star Wars.  Can you believe that Scott has never seen it?” Stiles dropped the food and pop cans onto the bed and flopped down on it.  Suddenly, the tension and dreary blanket that had been covering them was lifted.  The two were just kids again. 

“I LOVE Star Wars. It’s like the best film series in cinematic history!” Isaac was beaming at Stiles. 

Stiles pressed play on the remote and tossed Isaac a bag of chips and a Dr. Pepper.  They got about ten minutes into the movie when Stiles noticed Isaac was shifting around uncomfortably. 

“Hey,” he whispered to Isaac, “there is enough room on the bed for you if you want to be more comfortable.” Isaac smiled nervously and made his way from the desk and to the bed.  Stiles had a decent size bed, but with the amount of snacks piled on it, Stiles and Isaac had to sit close enough that their shoulders were touching for them both to be comfortable.  They watched the rest of the movie in silence, except for the occasional cheer of excited, and then started episode V.  By the time their second movie was over, Stiles had found his head resting on Isaac’s shoulder.  The two had gotten slightly closer since the first movie.  Stiles lifted his head and chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry, I didn’t realize I had done that.” 

Isaac just smiled. “It’s cool, dude. I didn’t mind. It’s been a rough day.”  The two sat quietly after that for a while, the menu screen still playing the theme song over and over again.

Finally, Isaac broke the silence.  “I was so scared.”

Stiles looked at him a little funny.  It was so random and Stiles wasn’t sure if he was ready to dive into the events of the battle quite yet, but he indulged Isaac. “When Allison attacked you or when Gerard tried to sick Jackson on all of us?”

Isaac scoffed softly and turned to face Stiles. “When you disappeared from the game.  I was so scared that they had killed you.”

Stiles smiled softly.  Isaac was being so real, had been real this whole night.  It made Stiles feel special because Isaac didn’t take off his douche-wolf persona for this long very often and not for just anyone.  Stiles let out a light chuckle and Isaac glared at him.  Stiles started waving his hands, afraid he offended Isaac and that douche-wolf would come out.

“No. no. no. I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just kinda funny because—well I never thought any of you guys every really worried about me.  I mean you guys have more pressing matters usually than my safety to deal with.”

Isaac looked hurt, “Of course we care about you, Stiles,” he started leaning closer, “you’re our friend Stiles. You’ve saved our asses countless times and we will always try to return the favor.”

“Thanks,” Stiles shrugged half-heartedly

“I wish you could see how amazing I think you are.” Stiles didn’t miss how Isaac was no longer talking about the pack. This was a confession from just Isaac.  Then Stiles felt Isaac’s fingers gently brush against his cheek and his eyes met crystal blue ones.  Then Isaac sent a small smile to him and Stiles couldn’t help but return it.  Then they were kissing. The kiss was gentle, tame, and chaste, but the most magical thing that Stiles had ever experienced.  He felt the light pressure leave his lips and he let out a soft whine.  When Stiles opened his eyes, the room was empty. 

* * *

The second time it happened was two days later.  Isaac and Stiles hadn’t spoken since that night.  Stile entertained himself by practicing lacrosse with Scott.  It was nice to not have to worry about anything supernatural and just be Scott’s friend for the first time in two years.  Stiles refused to tell anyone about what had happened between him and Isaac even though it was the only thing he could think about.  Stiles had texted Isaac several times to make sure he knew that Stiles wasn’t freaked out.  He just didn’t understand why Isaac would freak out when he was the one who initiated it.   Scott said that he was going to head home.  Stiles wanted to stay and run a few laps.  The two shared a hug and then Stiles was alone on the field.  He threw off his gear and began running around the field.  About halfway through the third lap he felt himself being pushed into the air and then found himself with his back against the floor and staring into two golden eyes. 

“What the—,“ Stiles started before he was interrupted with a kiss.  Isaac pulled back after a few seconds and his eyes were blue again. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. “

“For tackling me or for peacing the fuck out after kissing me?”

“For both, I guess.”

Then Stiles lifted his head up and pressed their lips together again, “Don’t be.”

Isaac and Stiles both shared a smile.  Suddenly, Isaac and Stiles were standing again (gotta love the wolfy super speed, strength, and agility).  Stiles was pressed close to Isaac and he loved how warm he felt.  Isaac’s hands were wrapped around his waist and they just stood like that for what felt like hours.  Stiles knew they’d only been there for a few minutes.

“Want to hang out? I mean like just us—without Scott or anybody. Like a date kinda thing.” Isaac questioned nervously.  Isaac was looking anywhere but at Stiles.  Stiles chuckled lightly and nodded over enthusiastically. 

“Does a Gerard bleed black blood?” They both winced at that, “Too soon?”

“Yeah, but I’m glad you said yes.”

Stiles bit his lip and then the two kissed again, this time much more passionate than their last few.

* * *

The date had been perfect.  Stiles had nothing to compare it to, but it had definitely been one of the greatest nights of his life. After lacrosse practice with Scott, Stiles said he was going to drive Isaac home and that was when they went on their date.  Once they had gotten far enough away that Scott wouldn’t see them, Isaac moved to the driver’s seat.  Isaac wanted to make everything about the date a surprise and Stiles loved it. 

Isaac drove them to his favorite diner.  He ordered them the special and reached his hand out across the table to grab Stiles’s.  Stiles had been idly playing with his straw wrapper.  Stiles smiled at Isaac when he grabbed his hand.  Stiles blushed when Isaac didn’t look away.  When the food arrived, they immediately dug into it.  They shoveled pancakes and eggs down and laughed as they tried to talk between mouth fulls. 

When they had paid their check, Isaac laced his fingers with Stiles’s and headed back for the jeep.  They hopped in and Stiles started messing with the radio station.  Isaac slapped his hand away and wagged his finger at him.

“uh uh, I love this song,” Isaac smirked jokingly.

“Well it’s my car. Plus aren’t you supposed to be gentlemanly on our date.” Isaac stuck his tongue out.

“Well you’re supposed to be a gentleman too.  But, I’ll give you this one. It is your car.”  Isaac smiled at Stiles.

Stiles switched it to a Katy Perry song and began singing at the top of his lungs.  Isaac groaned, which just made Stiles sing louder.  Isaac couldn’t help but be charmed and started singing along quietly. 

When they got to the movie theatre, Stiles mouth dropped open in shock.  Stiles slowly slid out of the car and Isaac came around to him and nudged him with his shoulder playfully.

“So I assume you’re pumped?” Isaac asked, genuinely curious. 

“Dude, these tickets have been sold out for weeks. How did you get these on such short notice?!”

“Well after the kiss I sort of freaked because I don’t usually—well kiss guys.  And so I came up with all sorts of excuses, but eventually I realized…I just like you. So I had to think of something to make up for either kissing you if you weren’t into it or for leaving if you had been.  I’m glad it was the latter. But, yeah I found out about this movie marathon and I knew you loved The Avengers, so I bribed Danny into scoring me some tickets. “

“Shit, dude, this is like the best date ever.”  Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Isaac’s neck and then grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the theatre.

Things stayed pretty tame through Iron Man; just some hand holding and Isaac stroking Stiles’s hand with his thumb.  When Thor started, the arm rest between their seats had been lifted and Stiles was wrapped under Isaac’s arm.  By Captain America, Stiles and Isaac were no longer paying attention to the movie and were just making out.  After the movies, Stiles and Isaac strolled out of the theatre laughing when they heard a familiar voice call. 

“Hey guys, what movie did you—are you holding hands?” Scott gave them both a curious look. 

The two released hands quickly and just stared at Scott, stammering.  Stiles was the first to remember how to speak.  “What are you doing here?”

“Family night, it’s Sunday,” Scott said pointing his thumb back at his mom, “but back to the you guys holding hands thing.”

Stiles started mumbling something incoherent when he felt his fingers being laced with Isaac’s. 

“Well, this is sort of our first date.” Isaac smiled.

“Ok well, you better treat him right. Hold the doors open and stuff like that.” Scott jokingly punched Isaac’s arm and then smiled at Stiles. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow or will you two be off getting secretly married?” Scott teased and the clapped Stiles’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you guys around.”

                When Scott was gone, the two boys sighed in relief. “well coming out was a lot easier than expected.”

                Isaac smiled and pulled Stiles back to the jeep. ”Come on, nerd.”

                Isaac got in the passenger side seat this time.  Stiles drove Isaac to his house and smiled.  “So, how was it? Everything you dreamed your first date of being?” Isaac asked still a little nervous.

                “It was better than the first three Star Wars combined,” Stiles squealed and then blushed.

                Isaac leaned over the console and kissed Stiles.  When they parted, Isaac said a quick goodbye and then promised to text him later.

                Stiles drove home feeling more blissful than he could ever remember.  As soon as he walked through the front door, Stiles started blurting a speech to his dad about “I’m not gay, but I’m kinda dating Isaac Lahey,” and “please don’t hate me,” and “I have never been so happy.”  The sheriff just smiled at his son and said, “as long as whoever you date treats you right, I don’t care if you’re dating Dracula.”

Stiles burst into a fit of laughter to his father’s confusion, “Thanks, dad. I love you.”  Stiles ran up the stairs trying to get his laughter under control. If only his father knew how close to the truth he was.  When he got into his room he saw that he had a missed message from Isaac. 

                _Isaac: I told Derek.  Weirdly, he was super supportive. Just said you better not keep me distracted from pack training._

Stiles quickly typed back a message in return about his conversation with his dad.

_Isaac: LOL he doesn’t know how right he is! :p_

_Stiles: That’s what I was thinking. Ok gotta get up early tomorrow. Cyu xoxo_

Stiles face-palmed himself.  He had actually signed his goodnight text with a hug and kiss.  When his phone buzzed again and he saw the ‘xoxo’ that was tied to the end of Isaac’s response, Stiles couldn’t stop the giant grin that spread across his face. 

* * *

Isaac and Stiles continued to date through the summer.  Things were going perfectly.  Stiles was a goofball and it kept Isaac from going to the dark place that his mind had lived in for so long.  And Isaac was sweet and calm and helped settle Stiles down.  They evened each other out.  Everyone had been so cool about the whole thing.  Derek would let Isaac leave pack training early some days so that he could meet up with Stiles.  Erica and Boyd would double date with them.  Scott would always linger a little longer in the kitchen than necessary so that they could steal a few kisses before he came back with popcorn during movie nights.  Lydia was surprised that Stiles could dress so off if he was gay, but otherwise gushed over how cute the two of them were.  Even Allison and Jackson, once accepted back into the pack, never made any gay jokes. 

It was the last day of summer when Sheriff Stillinski stopped his son before he ran off for a pack meeting.  “Stiles, It has been three months and I have still not met your boyfriend. He’s coming over for dinner tonight,” the Sheriff said with finality.

“You have met Isaac, dad.  You arrested him.”

“I meant I haven’t met him as your boyfriend yet. “

“Fine, I’ll ask him after the pack—tice. After practice for lacrosse.  That’s where I’m headed.  Finstock has got us starting early this year. A semester early in fact.”

Stiles ran out of the door.  The pack meeting ended pretty early and so Isaac and Stiles decided to hang out in the park before dinner.  Isaac was having a super small panic attack and Stiles was trying to comfort him.

“My dad doesn’t dislike you.  He actually thinks you’re really cool.  If you aren’t ready to meet him because of the whole he arrested you thing, I’m sure he’ll understand.  It’s no big deal.”

“No, I want to meet him.  It’s just scary. Not because of the arresting thing, but because he is _your_ dad.  I have to prove to him that I’m worthy of you.”

“Isaac, you are more than worthy of me.  Don’t put so much pressure on this. He’ll love you.  He knows I do and so he will too.”

Isaac smiled up at Stiles.  Stiles’s eyes were bulging out of his head.  He could not just believe that he said the ‘L’ word.  This was not the right time for this.  They were sitting in the gross park near the school with his boyfriend who was freaking out.  Stiles was shaken out of his panic attack when he heard Isaac start to speak again.

“I love you too, Stiles.”

* * *

Stiles had gone home after their make out session in the park.  He needed to get dinner started and was scared that if he stayed any longer that things would have gotten a little heavier than they needed to go.  Stiles wasn’t a prude or anything.  He had given Isaac a few blowjobs over the summer, but he wanted sex to be special.  He wanted to make sure that it was real before he gave himself in that way.

                Isaac had been standing at the Stilinski doorstep for well over ten minutes trying to get the courage to ring the bell.  He had walked up and down the walk way about forty times before finally being able to keep himself planted on the welcome mat.  He took in a deep breath and finally pressed his finger to the bell.

                Isaac was greeted by the Sheriff’s warm smiling face.  John reached out his hand to Isaac.  Isaac took the man’s hand in his own and shook it firmly.  Isaac returned the Sheriff’s smile as the older man wrapped his arm around Isaac’s shoulder and led him into the house.

                “So what are your intentions with my son?” John asked jokingly. 

“Daaaaaad, leave him alone. You’re freaking him out,” Stiles groaned loudly from the kitchen.

John just laughed and released Isaac from his arm.  The man headed back into the living room to watch the game.  Isaac made his way into the kitchen.  He snaked his arms around Stiles’s waist and pressed his lips to the back of his boyfriend’s ear.  Stiles hummed contently at his boyfriend’s touch. 

“If you keep this up, I’m going to mess up dinner.  Go watch the game with my dad.”  Stiles turned his head to kiss Isaac before shooing him off into the other room.  After twenty minutes of friendly chit chat with the father of his first love, Isaac was feeling a lot more at ease.  Isaac got along with John really well.  They both loved sports, camping, and the Die Hard movies.  The sheriff even suggested that they all take a family camping trip.  Isaac couldn’t help but smile at the idea of being considered as part of the family. 

Stiles called the boys in for dinner when it was ready.  They all took their place at the table and dug in.  Isaac could see where Stiles got all his mannerisms from.  Both Stilinski men shoveled down their food and put in a new bite before the last one had been fully chewed. 

The three talked for a couple hours after they had finished dinner.  They got along so well and it almost felt like Isaac had been a part of the family for years.  Around 10pm, the sheriff yawned, “I’m going to bed, boy.  Don’t stay up too late.  You both have school in the morning.” The sheriff gave Stiles a hug and patted Isaac’s shoulder.  As he made his way out of the room, he turned to give Stiles that meaningful dad look that said ‘do not do anything to get you in trouble’. 

Isaac yawned and stood up. “I should probably go too. Don’t want to start this next year off by sleeping through classes. “

Stiles walked his boyfriend to the door and kissed him.  Isaac deepened the kiss and glided his tongue along Stiles’s lip, asking for entrance.  Stiles willing let Isaac slip his tongue into his mouth.  The two tongues battled for dominance before Isaac finally took control.  He pushed Stiles up against the wall of hall. They eventually pulled away with Isaac teasingly nibbling at Stiles’s lower lip.  Stiles gave Isaac a chaste kiss before opening the door. 

“Well I’m feeling a little light-headed now and I can’t tell if it’s from being tired or from that kiss. Oh my GOD that kiss.  You really know what you’re doing, Lahey.  I could get used to—,”

“I love you, spazz.” Isaac kissed Stiles’s cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you too, wolfboy.”


End file.
